Missing You
by Laina Aurelius
Summary: Now that she's back in her own time and out of the loop with her friends, Kagome finds herself having to figure out what to do with her life. Plus, was the shikon Jewel really her destiny or just a bump in the road on her journey to real destiny. SessXKag


Disclaimer: I don't own Inshasha or any of it's characters, but any extra characters that I decide to add in are mine te he he.

Inuyasha: Of course we're not yours who would be stupid enough to think that.

Laina: (slaps him on the side of the head)shut up stupid

Inuyasha: OW THAT HURTS!

Laina: whatever (starts to ignore him)

Inuyasha:(pouts)

Laina: Anyways, this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please don't kill me if you don't like it.

"ALL CAP"- yelling 'Italics'- thought

* * *

Chapter 1- Saddened Farewells

After the intense battle against Naraku's long reign of terror that almost seemed well... let's just say never ending. The morning finally rose starting a new day and the start of a new beginning. You would say it would be a joyous occasion to celebrate, but not for Kagome. Now that the jewel shard is now completed she no longer has any need to be there. After 3 years of traveling with her companions whom in her heart is now more like family than her biological family even inside her heart... yes, today is surely a saddened day.

They gather at the well all wishing this day would never come. Knowing this will be the last of their time together. "Farewell Kagome, please be safe," Kaede says to young miko as she gives her a warm loving hug. "Thank you Kaede for everything. You will always be the grandmother I never had." says Kagome. With that Kaede hands her a little cloth sachet with a gift inside "open it later, I have a feeling ye might need it," whispered Kaede. A little confused Kagome nods her head then smiles. Then she turns to Sango then says to her while holding the slayers hands within her, "the sister I always wanted...sighs I'm going to miss you so much." Sango moves her hands to give Kagome a hug "I'm going to miss you too so much," Sango says as the tears shed from her eyes down to her cheeks. Miroku brings Sango into his arms then says to Kagome," Farewell Lady Kagome, I hope we meet again in our next lives," " I hope so too Miroku, and try to leave all the woman alone while your with my sis, ok?" says Kagome jokingly to the perverted monk who only responded with a nervous giggle while scratching the back of his head. Then Kagome turns to Shippou who is sitting with little Kirara. She gives the little neko a rub on the head with a shared farewell glance to each other. She then picks up Shippou and gives him a motherly hug, " I'm going to miss you dearly my little kit. I hope to see you again in the future... you have always been like a son to me." Kagome says to the tearful kitsune who responds with," I'll find you again I promise."Kagome hands little Shippou over to Sango, "Don't worry Kagome we will take good care of him" says Sango forcing herself to give Kagome one last smile on her tear streaked face. Then Kagome looked over towards the last person she will be saying goodbye to. The hanyou sits in the grass leaning against the well facing away from the rest of the group she stands there for a moment then starts to slowly walk towards him. Giving Miroku and Kaede the cue to scoot everyone back to the village.

As she walks toward the hanyou she suddenly hears a sniffle, 'Is... is he crying? For me?' Kagome thought. As she gets closer Inuyasha looks up at violet eyes that sadly looks down at him. "I'M NOT CRYING?!" Inuyasha yells defensively as he gets up off the ground to stand. "I NEVER SAID YOU WERE!" Kagome yells back "YEAH... WELL YOU WERE PROBABLY THINKING IT!" Inuyasha accuses Kagome as he pouts like a little kid. 'He always acts so childish, but yet that's one of things I'm going to miss about him' thought Kagome as she looks at him with a teary smile remembering all those petty arguments they've had throughout the years. She gently wraps her arms around the hanyou's neck from behind. "Kagome..." whispers Inuyasha as he lifts his arm up her arm pulling her into his embrace. "Oh Inuyasha, I love you so much" Kagome cried with her face hiding on his shoulder. "Kagome... I'm..." Inuyasha whispered into the little miko's ear trying his hardest to find the words to say to her, "I'm sorry... I've hurt you so many times... I want you to be happy but... I know that is something I could never do." "But I..." Kagome starts to say before Inuyasha interrupts her with his finger onto her lips. "Kagoshima I know you enough to know that you would never be happy living here. You'll miss your life in the future to much." Kinshasha smiles a little "you can't even go for one day complaining about how dirty your hair is" with that Kagoshima pouts her lips at him, but then Kinshasha brushes her lips to hers for one last kiss goodbye. Then Kagome sits onto the edge of the opening to the well and throws her yellow backpack in before she gives the hanyou a hug along with her farewell then jumps into the well. As the glowing light blue light engulfs her into her journey back home she looks up at her hanyou one last time as he wishes her one last farewell.

Within the trees at the end of the clearing, stands an amber eyed demon as he watches the hanyou letting go of the ningen forever. 'Yes little miko, farewell... but not forever,' thought the demon to himself with a smirk on his face. Just as the hanyou finally senses his presence, the amber eyed demon walks back to his territory.

* * *

Laina: okie dokie everyone that is the end of the first chapter. Sorry if it was so short.

Inuyasha: (pouting) I was not crying

Laina: yeah right then why did it look like you were?

Inuyasha: Because I... uh uh... I had something in my eye.

Laina: sure you did

Intro for next chapter: Kagome is now in her own time and realizes that she is way to far behind in class to graduate high school and she needs to get a job too. Plus she meets someone at her job that she never expected. Can you guess who she meets?

Reviews, tips and suggestions for future chapters are very much welcomed, but please be nice.


End file.
